New Beginnings: What! A baby
by Lotusja
Summary: Buffy and Julian recieved a surprise.


Dear Readers after writing New Beginings I knew there was more to Buffy And Julian Story. So I decided to put the stories into three interludes. Number 1 was being created by a friend. She stopped writing it. But I had writing nuber #2 & 3. So here is the second interlude, it which takes place in the same Universe as New Beginnings.

* * *

**Disclaimer: All characters from BTVS belong to Joss Whedon and the world of Kindred the Embrace belongs to FOX, Spelling Television Inc, White Wolf or the copyright individual...  
**

**Title:** What! A baby?  
**Author:** Lotusja  
**Genre:** Crossover/AU  
**Fandom's:** BTVS/Kindred the Embrace  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Pairings:** Buffy-Julian  
**Ratings:** PG  
**Feedback:** Yes Please.  
**Distribution:** Please ask and it will be given unto you.  
**Summary: #2** Interlude: Takes place in the same universe as New Beginnings, one hundred and fifty years after Julian and Buffy's marriage.

What! A baby?

"What! A baby?" exclaimed Julian. His dark eyes focused suspiciously on Buffy, where she was hunched over in a chair, cradling her stomach.

Trying to speak, Buffy's voice wavered. "Yes-Yes," she said.

He examined her as if he could see the baby through her clothes.

She was becoming increasingly uneasy under his scrutiny. Feeling awkward, she cleared her throat. He was not the only one shocked.

He stood there tall and angry, his mind a world of anger and doubt.

"Let her explain," said Daedalus, watching his two best friends worriedly. The tension between the two was palpable.

Buffy chose her words carefully. "Julian I haven't been with anyone else, this comes as a surprise to me too." It was definitely a surprise. It all started several days ago. "We have been married a long time. You know my thoughts, my body. If I was with someone else, you would know." First, she had thought she had food poison, but the constant nauseous dissuade her of that thought.

**A couple of days ago:**

She hunched over the porcelain bowl swearing, as dry heaves racked her body. Sasha stood behind her, mopping the tears and sweat off her face. "I don't know, what is wrong with me," Buffy cried. "I am dying," she moaned, feeling bile rising in her throat.

"No, you're not," Sasha denied.

"Who asked you," Buffy retorted. "You are a vampire, you don't how I feel."

"Kindred," she said mildly. "You know," Sasha, said thoughtful. "You are not quite human, you shouldn't have to go through this."

"Now you tell me," moaned Buffy, hunching further into the bowl.

"You have to go see Daedalus."

Buffy nodded shakily.

A day later in Buffy and Julian's bedroom, Julian, Buffy, Sasha and Cash gathered to find out the cause of her illness.

Daedalus watched the occupants of the room, knowing what he was going to tell them would come as a shock. "She's pregnant," he said, his expression serious.

The group stared wordlessly back at him.

Speaking quietly, he said again. "She's having a baby."

"What! A baby?" Julian exclaimed, his voice rising in surprise.

A bright light flash into the room. Someone gasped. A figure materialized in the room, recognizing the figure; Julian took a few menacing steps towards it.

"Slayer," the person said.

"Whistler," Buffy sighed, not really surprised to see the annoying demon. For the past one hundred and fifty years since she had been with Julian, he had popped up frequently to issue cryptic warnings, but mostly to annoy her. "What are doing here?" she asked, giving him a black look.

He sighed. "Can't I just drop by?" he said mockingly.

"No, you can't," she retorted. "As you can see, I am in the midst of a crisis here. Can you help me?"

"No!" Julian shouted, a wave of apprehension swept through him. "I remember the last time you had helped," he said, stalking towards him.

"Whoa!" said Whistler back away. "Hey, it was not my fault. I gave the best Intel at my disposable."

"Leave him alone Julian," Buffy said calmly. "He is here to answer our question."

"But," Julian said hesitating, his eyes measuring her for a moment.

"Hey, what is it with you and the Slayer? Every time we met you guys want to kill me."

Buffy gave him a glance, that spoke volume. "Maybe you're annoying," she said. "Now tell me what I want to know. I'm pregnant. How did that happen?"

"Slayer! You don't know where babies come from," said Whistler, sounding suitably shocked.

"I'll kill him for you," volunteered Cash irate, as he moved towards the other man.

"Okay, okay," Whistler said, holding up his arms placatingly. "Geez, nobody can take a joke these days," he muttered to no one in particular. "I will tell you what you want to know. The Powers-that-be saw how much you have done for them and how much you had sacrifice; they decided to reward you by giving you your heart's desire. Children. Any children you chose to have will be born naturally and age like a human child, but at age thirty, they will stop ageing and their immortality will kick in."

Shock holds the room hostage for a moment. Julian's mind was jumble of doubt and insecurity '_A baby?'_ Then he really heard what Whistler was saying. The love of his life was going to have a baby. _'A baby,'_ he thought as he moved hesitantly to gather Buffy into his arms.

"What! Children?" _'A baby as a reward,'_ Buffy thought as Julian gathered her into to his arms. She felt a warm glow flow through her. Looking into her beloved face, she watched as tears unashamedly ran down his face. She gloried in the shared moment.

Smiling gently at Buffy, Whistler nodded yes. Buffy was his favorite person in any dimension. Her wit, her spunk, everything about was likeable, even when she was threatening to kick his ass.

"You said, until they are thirty before their immortality kicks in, so they are vulnerable before that," asked Julian worriedly.

"Yes and no. Having a Slayer and Kindred for their parents is a plus. They will have the best of both worlds and they will go through all stages of human development."

"I am so happy for you," Sasha cried, giving both her Uncle and Buffy a hug. Seeing their happiness brought back her own sense of loss.

"Yes, I second that," said Cash, putting his hand on his wife's shoulders for comfort, for the pain he knew she must have been feeling. Before being embraced, Sasha had always wanted children, and because she didn't chose to be Kindred, that choice was taken from her.

"And I third," said Daedalus, smiling down at the couple in the chair. Everything was right within their world.

"Hey, I am not finished," Whistler protested. "I have more good news."

"More?" cried Buffy. "I don't think I can take anymore surprises."

"Well it is not for you. It's for Sasha and Cash."

"Us," said Sasha, clearly surprised.

"Yes," said Whistler, walking over to Cash and Sasha. "Because both of you were unselfish in helping to rid the world of evil, the Powers also saw your heart desire, and recognized your invaluableness to the Slayer and Julian. They will grant you children also. But, because all of you are long lived, your bodies will know when to produce children. Congratulations, all of you. Good luck, you're going to need it," he said. With a laugh and a jaunty wave of his cap, he disappeared.

Stunned, Sasha and Cash could only stare at the spot where Whistler had been standing.

Buffy took one look at the flabbergast pair, and laughed. Her laughter released of the doubt and tensions she had been under.

* * *

Eight months later, Buffy Anne Summers nee Elizabeth Winters-Luna strained to bring forth her first child. "Push," said an equally pregnant Sasha. "That's what I am trying to do," Buffy said through gritted teeth. After forty minutes of pushing, her son was born. He was perfect. Dark hair, ten fingers and ten toes.

"Darling," said Buffy to Julian, "Come look at our baby."

Julian walked hesitantly over to the bed. He stood watching his son in awe as he wriggled and squirmed in Buffy's arms. He hadn't felt such a rush of emotions, since he had held his first child, three hundred and fifty years ago.

"What are we going to name him?" she asked, counting the baby's perfect toes and hands.

"His name is Jordan Archon Simon Luna. I named him Jordan because, he needs something that his, Archon for my sire, and Simon for my first son."

Buffy nodded thoughtfully. "They are good names. Strong ones." Looking at the child in her arms, she whispered. "Welcome come to the world, Jordan Archon Simon. May you future be bright, and your life path smooth without stumbling blocks."


End file.
